Kama Sutra of the Force: Episode III
by The Pug Addict
Summary: Rey does not understand why she wants him. All she knows is that she can control him in ways she never thought she could. (A 3-part short story. Contains spoilers. Rated M for language, nudity and sexual content.)
1. Part 1

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from_ _Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

 _~ooo~_

 _Fun Fact_

 _Although the_ _Kama Sutra_ _is commonly dubbed a sex manual, only one of the seven parts of the text actually serves this purpose._

 _~ooo~_

"That man…. That man is a monster….

"He destroyed planets…. He killed Han….. He hurt Finn…..

"He should have died for what he did…

"I just can't get him out of my mind…. Not at all…

"But…. as much as I think of him in ways I should…..

"I'm thinking of him….. in ways I shouldn't…..

"I hate him….. I should hate him completely, body and soul….

"And even though I hate him…

"Hatred is not the only thing I feel about him…. There's… something else…

"This feeling… This _want_ ….. Why is it there?...

"It makes no sense….

"But….

"it feels… so good…."

~ooo~

Rey opened her eyes slowly.

Bright and lovely eyes met with the dark, softly moonlit atmosphere of a lush forest. From what she could see, Rey was on a path deep within the heart of these woods, for the tall, slender trees filled up the distance everywhere around her. As capable as it was for possessing much life on every tree branch and within every hole, she sensed the presence of no creatures. Besides several leaves slowly floating to the ground, not a single thing in this forest stirred nor moved within her sight. Not a sound could be heard either. Not even the rustling of leaves, or the sound of wind. Hardly anything about this place was stimulating, which lead the girl to feel calm and serene. This forest was a sleeping beauty. Rey, standing alone in the middle of it, her fair face and body smoothly caressed with moonlight, was like its gently beating heart.

The silence of the moment was interrupted by the emergence of a gentle breeze. The blue-tinted leaves of the thick forest canopy started to rustle in waves above, causing a few more leaves to dance in the air in front of the pale moon, all the way to the ground. Cool air swept through the forest below and brushed up against the girl, playing with her clothes and the threads of brown hair that tickled her cheeks and neck. Nevertheless, she stood still and was soothed. She embraced it.

A leaf had gently fallen onto her shoulder. Slowly, her head turned, and her eyes spotted the glossy star-shaped leaf perched on her little shoulder. It sat there only for a few seconds before the wind flicked it off her, sending the leaf drifting away far behind her to the ground.

And that same leaf had landed within the black shadow of a man.

Rey's starlit eyes widened. Even though she was not looking behind her, she could now feel the presence of another human being standing yards away from her. Her head turned a little further over her shoulder to identify the unknown presence. But when she saw the figure standing behind her, her heart thumped wildly in her breast.

There was Kylo Ren, facing her quietly in full uniform, including his infamous hood and helmet.

For a moment, the serenity felt like it had shattered to pieces. Terror was automatically kicking in for the girl.

A feeling within her body suddenly stopped her. _Be calm and still_ , it ordered. As a result, Rey obeyed this feeling, even though her mouth remained open as if ready to say something to the cloaked man. Yet, not a sound came out of her, and quietness filled the air again once the breeze finally ended.

Rey was watching Ren carefully to see what he would do next. Naturally, she expected his presence to be followed by the hiss and blood-red glow of his lightsaber. However, his hands only remained at his sides, and she could see the fearsome lightsaber snug in the pocket of his belt, undrawn. He only stood there. Nothing more. Not even a word. Even though she could not see his face through the black lens of his inhuman mask, she assumed that both eyes were surely on her at this moment. Yes, as intimidating as his appearance was, Kylo Ren showed no hostility.

Gradually, this allowed her to let go of her fear a little. Her gaze started to soften while she kept her eyes on him.

 _Walk slowly_ , said her strange urges again. _Let him follow you._

Accordingly, Rey took slow steps forward, still looking at him. In response, he placed a black boot forward at her pace. Seeing that he was now following her, Rey looked away and straight towards her, down the winding path of the forest, guided by the faint silvery light of the moon.

During the walk, Kylo Ren did not say or shout anything up to her. Rey decided not to say anything to him either. Besides, she was getting the feeling that it was too inappropriate to break the silence of the atmosphere with any talking. Indeed, this moment was strange. A dangerous Sith was following her from behind. He wanted something to do with her tonight, yet it appeared to be neither violent nor threatening. Regardless of the bizarreness, this was a moment of peace. At least, Rey hoped it was. Most importantly, she hoped these unusual and powerful urges within her were not leading her into a trap.

After a few minutes of walking, Rey could gradually begin to see a large structure before her at the end of the path. In the moonlight, she could see the outline of a square roof made of wood, as well as smaller wooden details on what really appeared to be a large, single-floor cabin. Although this place looked as if in perfect condition, she could sense that the cabin was void of any inhabitants. However, she was not sure whether this place was abandoned or if an owner still existed but happened to be away. Or maybe, it currently belonged to Ren.

It did not matter. Something was telling Rey to go inside. As she approached the cabin, she stepped slowly onto the first step of the wooden staircase that lead up to the porch. She stopped and looked behind her to see if Ren was still following her, which, in fact, he was. He seemed to have no opposition to where Rey was going, so the girl continued her way up the steps and to the door.

Slowly, the young woman approached the little sliding door made of the same dark wood as the rest of the cabin. She grabbed it by the hole in the door that served as a handle, pushing it to the left. With surprising ease, the wooden door slid open. Cautiously did she peer into the house, even though she could barely see anything in the darkness at first.

When she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind her, however, she felt the urge to step into the doorway quickly. The air within the cabin felt a bit warmer than the air outside. Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she could see that she was in a long hallway with but a few doorways for her to go into. She went along and walked down the hall, wondering where to go, where she even wanted to go, or what she was even looking for in the first place.

Finally, a faint light from the last doorway on the left had caught her eye. Curiously, she decided to walk down the hall and turn into this doorway. Meanwhile, she could hear Ren's footsteps into the cabin and the slow, gentle shutting of the door.

Regardless, she continued into the room and stopped to observe. She had walked into what appeared to be a bathroom. Before her was a large bath embedded into the wooden floor, lights illuminating the bottom of the tub and creating ripples of faint light throughout the room. The opposite wall of the room was composed of a large window that let in the sight of the moon and its gentle silvery beams. Some red curtains accompanied this giant window but were currently pulled off to the sides. On the wall to Rey's right was a doorway to a smaller room, which included a sink, shower, mirror and toilet. This was probably one of the nicest bathrooms that Rey had ever seen, especially for a cabin.

Footsteps started to come down the hallway. Rey quickly turned and could see a shadow slowly appearing on the floor in the hallway, in front of the bathroom doorway. Feeling somewhat nervous and unprepared to face Ren, Rey quickly went into the smaller part of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Of course, Ren was surely going to know that she was in there, but temporarily closing herself off from him would at least give her some time to collect herself and to figure out what she was going to do once he came into the room.

She stood right behind the door, peering out of the small slits on the top of the door. She could hear the footsteps again, this time becoming louder and louder as they came into the large bathroom. The sound was accompanied by the same shadow on the floor, then the black figure that created it.

There Kylo Ren was, looking around at the room. For a second, his masked face slowly turned to the door that Rey was peeking out of, but he did not move or say anything. Regardless of whether or not he knew that Rey was in there, he seemed unaffected by it. Strangely, his attention turned back to the large porcelain bath before him.

Rey continued to watch quietly. Ren walked to the side of the bath, his back now facing her sight. Before she knew it, the Sith had pulled off his black hood to reveal his smooth, round black helmet. Both large, gloved hands were now planted on the sides of the helmet, and with a hiss of air, Ren started to pull it off his head. Smooth, ebony locks of hair fell neatly against the back of his neck as he set the helmet down beside his feet.

What Rey saw through those cracks next, however, had sparked her interest. From what she could see, Ren was now removing his black cloak, dropping the worn piece of fabric to the floor. Next, he removed his boots, then his belt, gloves and surcoat. One by one, these black articles of clothing dropped carelessly to the floor around him.

After that, Ren grabbed the bottom of his shirt. Rey watched very closely as the black shirt was pulled up and off his body, dropping to the floor from his long arms.

 _Whoah, damn… Check out that body…_

What a sight it was, especially for the girl beholding the currently shirtless male. A rush of heat had overcome the girl's body, and her knees were becoming weak. Her pupils dilated. Her palms began to sweat. Her heart throbbed, but no longer was it out of nervousness.

 _He looks so yummy…_

Oh yes, how breathtaking the figure of this man was. Who ever knew there was a beauty hidden underneath this beast called Kylo Ren? The most handsome Greek gods would have grown jealous to behold him as he undressed there. Even the moon was drenching his bare skin with kisses, highlighting the silhouette and every feature on his torso. Every bump of muscle on his back, shoulders and arms, as well as the curve of his spine, all received plenty of attention from the pale light.

But that was not all the beauty he had to show. Ren's large hands reached to the front of his black pants. Rey could hear some unzipping, followed by the rustle of fabric. Her mouth dropped wide open, and she watched breathlessly as the last bits of clothing slid from his hips and fell to the floor, then were tossed aside.

 _Ohhhh, baby~…._

Feeling overwhelmed, the girl quickly looked away from the cracks and looked down, cheeks enflamed with a soft blush.

Right now, it was hitting her.

This time, it was certainly not hatred. It was the other feeling that usually caused her to keep thinking about this man, the feeling that always confused her and frightened her. Looking at her current situation, she now understood what it was. And maybe, she understood why it was there.

 _What do I do now?_ she asked herself, trying to comprehend what she had just seen.

Better yet, she wanted to know what to do about these feelings, if there was anything she really could do. Ren's sudden spell on her was so immediate, so powerful, so moving. She was normally good at bottling it up inside of her, good at reasoning with herself, dismissing it and covering it up with hatred every time. Just as she normally did around him. However, tonight, it was bothersome. Due to the intensity of the trigger, it was too much to contain or to ignore.

This time, it was too much to defeat. This time, she had to give in.

At last, she decided. She just had to satisfy this feeling.

This unusual feeling. This bizarre spell. This awakened beast.

This forbidden desire.

 _Oh, face it, babe. You want him._

She could now hear the sounds of gentle splashing and the immersion of a body in water from the other side of the door. Ren _had_ to have known that she was just on the other side of that door. The only way out was to walk out into that bathroom, right into his presence.

Perhaps, right now, as he sat in the bath leisurely, that is what Ren expected Rey to do, and what he wanted.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and pursed her lips. What was she to do? If she dared to walk out there, she knew what was going to happen. How was she to handle it?

At that moment, her urges, now stronger than ever, were trying to direct her again.

 _Go join him_.

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED….))_


	2. Part 2

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from_ _Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

~ooo~

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and pursed her lips. What was she to do? If she dared to walk out there, she knew what was going to happen. How was she to handle it?

At that moment, her urges, now stronger than ever, were trying to direct her again.

 _Go join him_.

Rey looked around, then looked straight at herself in the square mirror above the sink. What she saw was starting to turn her off a little. She looked just about the same as she usually did in her scavenger's tunic and hair in buns, but even though the look could not completely cover her prettiness, she certainly did not feel sexy with the look. _I can't go out there like this_ , she thought to herself.

 _Don't worry. Clean yourself up. Make yourself look pretty. Entice him a little._

How would Rey do that? She scanned the bathroom a little until she saw something hanging on a hook beside the shower, a white piece of fabric that shimmered a little, presumably made of silk. Curiously, the girl grabbed it off the hook and inspected it. She then held it out in front of her to see an elegant-looking white robe that looked just her size. Even though it looked decent, the robe was not exactly what Rey had in mind for helping her clean herself up. However, it would have to do. It would be far more fitting than walking out there in front of him looking like a typical desert girl.

 _Hurry up, now, sweetie. Don't let him wait too long._

Rey rapidly undressed herself and threw her clothes in the corner of the room in a small pile. In addition, she quickly undid her buns, one by one, letting her chocolate brown hair fall to her shoulders. After she was fully undressed and undone, she took the robe, slipping her arms into the sleeves and folding it over her body, then tying it secure with the thick belt of the same fabric. The bottom of the robe was a little shorter than what she preferred, but she did not mind it too much. The more skin showing, the more interesting, so she figured.

To make sure that her look was working out, Rey smoothed out her hair and then glanced at herself in the mirror.

She paused for a brief moment.

Her hands stopped smoothing through her hair.

 _Well, well, well…. Now,_ that _is some eye candy…_

Rey faced the glass and saw herself in the white robe. Wearing it was definitely a much better option than what she assumed. The pearly silk hugged her body in all the right places, complementing her slender yet feminine figure. The whiteness of the silk went well with the color of her skin, bringing out its lovely golden tones and making her skin look as if having a slight warm glow. Because of the shortness of the robe, the most noticeable and exaggerated feature on her body was the beauty that was her long legs, sun-kissed, smooth and almost flawless. Other than the robe, her dark, smooth hair bordered her delicate face and further unveiled her true beauty. Seeing all this beauty before her had given her a lot more confidence. _This_ she could work with. _This_ she could flaunt.

And now, most importantly, she felt like flaunting it to the handsome man currently waiting for her.

 _Oh, he'll like it…. He'll like what he sees…. Think of it. Just think of it. Right now, he is in there, sitting in that nice bath, here in this place tonight, alone with you. He is the god of the night. And now, all he needs is a goddess to keep him company. Now, go show it to him. Show him what a gorgeous young beauty you are. Tonight, you are his goddess of beauty. Let the evening be filled with sweet, sweet beauty._

These thoughts and feelings inside of Rey… They were getting more and more random and unusual. They were so abrupt, and she had never felt this confident or this wanting before. At this point, however, she did not give a care in the world, even if these feelings were forbidden or unreasonable. Right now, these feelings did not feel wrong. They felt so lovely. That was all that mattered.

Just for tonight, she did not have to call herself a scavenger, an enemy, or even a jedi. Tonight, for once, she could be what she felt like being. A goddess.

Rey was now facing the door, clasping the handle. Carefully, she slid the door open. Silently. When the doorway was just halfway open, she peaked out.

Again, there Kylo Ren was, lounging in the tub, his back facing her.

The door slid the rest of the way open, this time causing a little bit of noise, enough for him to hear.

In response, the man's head turned to his shoulder. Then, it turned further in the same direction. His pale face was now only partially in the direction of the girl in the doorway, but brown, emotionless eyes were instantly set on her.

Rey stood there quietly, leaning against the doorway and still holding onto the door. Although her heart raced in anticipation, she maintained a look of serenity, her eyes automatically meeting his and locked into a gaze. She awaited a response.

Kylo Ren did not say anything to her. He blinked twice, but something within him was just triggered. His pale face softened with what looked like astonishment. The whole time while Rey stood there, his eyes remained glued to her.

 _He likes it._

The brunette gave him a calm, slight smile before she walked from the doorway and towards the bath tub. The dark, amazed eyes tracked this exotic version of Rey and colored the girl's skin with pink hues once she realized that he was still watching her, even as she finally approached him.

Rey stopped at the edge of the bath and sat down on the floor near the male's head. Without a doubt, she wanted to join him in the soothing hot water. Instead, her senses were encouraging her not to rush into things. Simple ripping off her robe and hopping in with the nude man would be hasty and typical. As pleasurable as the moment would be, it would shorten the evening for the two of them. Yes, Rey could do so much better than just give him that. She had to present her affections to him as if it were a fine meal—first the drink, then appetizer, then the entrée. And then the best part of all, the dessert. From little to exciting. That is how it had to be.

 _Spark his appetite for you. Tease his senses. Soothe him sweetly._

Ren relaxed himself and kept his head straight again, donning an air of calmness. Rey scooted her body closer to Ren's head and sat herself neatly behind him. Once she was in place, Rey's bare knees were just touching the nape of his neck. The warmth and wetness of his skin tantalized her nerves a little and sent a light buzz of pleasure throughout her skin. For a minute, Rey paused, her eyes scanning the handsomeness in front of her.

 _Ohhhh, his beautiful skin…. Feel it, baby. You know you want to…._

Slowly and carefully, Rey's soft little hands planted themselves affectionately on Kylo Ren's shoulders.

 _He's sooooo warm…_

Within that second, a wave of heat passed through Rey's entire being. A shiver went up her spine as she received another intriguing sensation, something that felt much like a wave of fresh vitality passing from his body to hers.

Such sweet rushes. They were singing to her.

To her surprise, Ren did not move. Not a flinch or a protest against her touch. In fact, Rey could now hear a slow, faint exhale from his nose, and his head tipped back just a little.

 _He's enjoying it._

Rey's hands faintly rubbed back and forth on his shoulders. Gradually, these rubs traveled further back and forth, exploring his smooth, bare, dewy skin. As she went along, the rubs were accompanied by gentle squeezes on his shoulders, feeling all the deeper things within his flesh, especially the muscle. Soon, these caresses turned into a complete shoulder massage for Kylo Ren. The Sith appeared to relax and delight in it while he rested himself in the tub, eyes closed as the pretty female pampered him. To keep him warm and soothe him further, she would occasionally dip her hands into the water to scoop up the hot liquid and pour it generously onto his shoulders and upper chest. Then, she would keep massaging.

Rey could now hear Ren let out a low hum of satisfaction from his throat. Consequently, she was now feeling just as much satisfaction from the sound of his voice. Oh, that beautiful noise. That yummy little tune created by Kylo Ren's deep, enticing voice. It was an indicator of what her touches were doing to him. Yes, it spoke the truth to her. She was perfectly capable of pleasing a man, even the one whom she so craved. Realizing this, she was even beginning to seduce herself. She was beginning to see herself in a new light. She was beautiful. She was sexy. She could entrance. She could entertain. Maybe, she could even tame.

And gods, tonight, if she were to tame any man, she wanted that man to be Kylo Ren.

Now, she was taking things to the next level with him. Rey shifted her sitting position onto her rear and gracefully slipped both of her long legs over Ren's broad shoulders. She was now just sitting on the edge, placing the man's head snug in her lap, letting her legs dangle at his sides for him to feel.

He opened his eyes and tipped his head up, flashing her a look of astonishment. Then, seemingly enchanted by the touch, he responded to her move, and both of his arms snaked around each leg. His eyes lowered to feast on the lovely limbs hanging over his torso, and his large hands leisurely explored them.

Rey basked in the sensual intensity of the strokes. However, she wanted more. To have some more contact with his skin, her hands slipped from his hair to his cheeks, then down his neck, to his collarbone, and smoothing all the way down his bare torso. The nerves in her fingers tingled with every detail they discovered on his chest and stomach, from every bump of muscle to every mark and scar. Meanwhile, she was leaning over to dip her hands into the water and to caress his abdomen, bringing her chest hovering above his head. From this position, the girl had a perfect view of the body she was caressing. Looking down at him, one thing was for sure…. Ren's front was certainly a major heartthrob.

 _Lucky girl~….._

Rey paused. She let out a slight gasp, and her eye lashes flickered in surprise. Exposed by her robe, the sensitive skin in the middle of her chest had met with something warm, squishy and moist, suctioning on her skin. The brunette beauty curled her head downward to find Kylo Ren planting a juicy kiss on the skin between her breasts.

The girl's shapely mouth fell open. Her body was flaring with warmth.

At the same time, large hands were already gripping the female's tiny wrists and were pulling down, forcing the girl to lean down a bit harder against the Sith's mouth. From this, the hot sensations inside of her increased tenfold.

 _Oh, whoah~!_

Involuntarily, a soft moan escaped from Rey's lips. Shortly after that did she hear and feel a similar sound vibrating against that same spot on her skin. Next thing she knew, Ren's hands slid back up her arms ever so slowly. Persuaded, Rey indulged in the touch, shutting her eyes to focus on it. She could feel herself slipping into a trance.

Kylo Ren was brushing his lips against her skin and bringing his face in the direction of hers. He moved closer and closer. His lips, still slightly separated, were now only inches away from hers.

 _He's going to take control. Don't let him. You have so much to show him. You can't do that if he dominates, though._

Instantly but smoothly, the girl's head flipped back upward away from his face. She sat back upwards and slipped her arms from Ren's grasp.

Once she was in a normal sitting position, she closely observed his reaction. Although the man was not trying to stop her, all movements paused. The blank expression on his face did not change appearance, either. Then, his hands—the hands that had been in contact with female skin just seconds ago—curled up a little bit, starting at the fingers. His fingers rubbed firmly against his palms as if desperately trying to recreate the sensation of Rey's skin, but from how much he kept repeating this gesture, his nerves were clearly not settling down.

 _Look at him… Such desire…. Such agony…._

Oh, the beautiful torture that she had just created. The incredible act that she herself had done, and to _him_. Kylo Ren, the deadly, powerful and fearsome Sith, was powerless. And of all things, it was at the hands of this docile, beautiful woman. To him, it was perhaps an addictive frustration. To her, it was a brand new turn-on.

Kylo Ren's hands were about to return to the girl's legs.

Before he could get ahold of them again, Rey withdrew those as well, slipping them back over his shoulders and folding them close to her body.

Ren turned himself around and faced his lovely tease. The girl was expecting some confusion, frustration or protest from the man, but none of these happened. Instead, he was giving her a look she never recalled seeing before. Evidently, he was very much aware of what she was trying to do. He reacted by giving her a mixed gaze. His dark pools appeared to be pleading and begging her, accompanied by a much more heated emotion. Both eyes were radiating with a flame of desire.

 _Say nothing. Respond with your eyes. Talk to him through your gaze. It begins here… It begins in the eyes…_

Rey automatically captured him in her gaze. Irises met with irises. His eyes were the prey, stopped dead in their tracks. And hers were the huntresses, aiming and ready to shoot.

Then, with her beautiful eyes that sparkled from the moonlight, she fired her gaze of burning passion.

Ren did not look away. He maintained his gaze with her, embracing that hot blow.

Yes. Kylo Ren was feeling something she never expected him to feel before.

Lust.

 _Oh gods, he wants me_ , she repeated in her mind. _He wants me._

Although very brief, she wanted to end his torture right there. She did it. She had him now. She was dying to grab him and kiss him right there. She wanted to experience things with him that she could never experience before. She wanted to quench his passionate thirst and, in turn, quench her own. She wanted to drink him. She wanted to devour him. She wanted to feel him. She wanted him. _She wanted all of him_. Right here, right now, in this place, under this moon.

She was going to give him her all. She was going to give him herself. Body, heart, and mind.

Rey reached her hand out to his face. She brushed her slender fingers along his wet, pale cheek, caressing softly before her hand cupped it. Then, she guided his face forward.

Not taking his eyes off hers, the seduced young Sith leaned forward. His eyelids started to get droopy as he got closer. His breath and hands were shaking.

Rey's eyes were shutting as well, her head tilting, her mouth opening, her breath intensifying.

And right there, in that place, at that very moment, with no one but the pale moon as a witness, the incredible happened. The taste of Kylo Ren touched her lips.

 _He's all yours, baby…. You have his mind…_

 _Now, go for the body…._

~ooo~

 _((TO BE CONTINUED))…._


	3. Part 3

_WARNING: This story contains spoilers from_ _Star Wars Episode VII_

 _This story is rated M (16+) for language, nudity and sexual content._

 _Enjoy._

 _~ooo~_

 _Kylo Ren was about to fall asleep until his eyes flickered open to the sound of dainty footsteps against the wooden floorboards._

 _Rey halted at the foot of the bed, eyeing the raven-haired inamorato who rested his lengthy body the center of the mattress. From head to toe, Ren was entirely unclothed, but this was understandable, since he had just gotten out of the bath and dried himself off. Yet, this was not the reason why the girl instantly felt hotter than fire the second she laid eyes on him. He did not even bother to cover himself with the bed sheets, and— by the fashion of his dark orbs staring at her— he did not seem to care that she walked in on him like this. In fact, it would not be surprising if this were intentional. If this was the case, then Ren surely picked the best spot in the entire place, because despite the weak glow of a few plain, lit-up candles_ , the moonlight from the window compensated for the darkness in the bedroom.

And dear gods, could Rey see _everything_.

 _Damn… He has some girth, too…_

Oh, what a delicious presentation! Kylo Ren was laying here, offering his body to his love goddess, ready to experience magnificent pleasure under her sensual feminine control! This thought made Rey's body blaze with the urge to throw herself onto the bed and attack the nude male with the most ferocious, intimate vigor. All the lovely things she so coveted—his breath, smell, hair, skin, lips, and even the most precious part of all, his masculinity—were all _hers_ tonight. Hers to kiss. Her to feel. Hers to taste. Hers to devour. Hers to love. All hers.

But of course, to make it hers, she had to act like it was hers.

Keeping her yearning body steady in front of the dark male, she started by putting on a little "show" for him. Ren cocked a brow as he observed what she was doing. Shooting an enflamed stare, Rey moved her hands towards the knot on the silken belt of her robe. Slender fingers glided their way in between the pieces of silk, loosening and untying them. Once finished, she let the untied belt droop to her sides. Her robe, the only fabric on her body, hung on her torso ever so loosely, ready to be unfolded.

Now, Ren was looking even more absorbed by the moment, eyes opening wider, pupils slightly expanding. Rey was feeling a bit anxious, but noticing his reactions made the girl grow bold. She continued by grabbing the edges of her robe.

She pulled open. Like water, the pearl-white silk flowed over her shoulders, down her arms, and off her fingertips, pooling at the floor around her bare feet.

She quietly stood there for a few seconds, her full attention still on the Sith's face. The man looked as if Rey's body had completely smashed his strict composure to pieces. Within the blink of an eye, he propped himself up by his elbows. Slow, heavy, hot breaths escaped an open mouth, with his chest rising and falling with just as much zest. His mouth watered rapidly to the point where he had to halt this breathing in order to swallow. Blood was beginning to pool beneath his pale, sweat-clad skin, most notably in his face and in another area much further below.

 _You excite him… Perfect..._

Rey walked towards the bed.

As the girl set her hands and a knee onto the large mattress, Ren sat all the way up. Like a greedy child, he was already reaching out an arm desperately as if to grab her. When she crawled close enough, his hand found its way around her upper arm and tugged, and his other hand swooped around her waist and guided her near until her belly met his. He held her body against his, tightly.

Rey cupped both of his cheeks. Opening her mouth and shutting her eyes, she brought his lips against hers.

For a minute or two did the lovers engage in a deep, passionate kiss. At once instance, Rey's hot tongue slipped out and teased Ren's lower lip, glazing it with moisture, inducing a little gasp and low groan of pleasure. Shortly after did their lips press tighter and open a little wider, letting tongue play with tongue. As they drank each other in through this kiss, many other places grew warmer and wetter with sweet oozes of delight.

Letting out a loud moan into her mouth, Kylo Ren laid onto his back, taking the girl down with him. Before he got the chance to roll over with her, Rey stopped him, leaving herself on top. She broke slowly from the kiss and let out a lovely sigh. A string of saliva connected their lips before drooping and breaking, leaving a droplet of pure wetness on the bottom of Ren's lip. He looked up into her eyes in amazement while trying to catch his breath.

Not taking an eye off him, Rey sat herself up, resting her rear on his lower stomach. Adding just a little weight there would keep the blood pooled below his stomach, right where the arousal needed to stay. Enjoying this feeling, Ren stayed down but let his hands smooth up her thighs and to the sides of her waist. His thumbs generously stroked the supple skin in circles.

Rey returned the favor of his touches by fondling his chest in the same manner. Her hands explored his torso, up and down, her palms and fingertips gliding over his flesh like melted butter. Such touches rendered the Sith paralyzed beneath her, a savage beast under the hypnosis of his tamer. Who ever knew that the feeling of a woman could overpower a man better than using any degree of the force? If it were even possible to use this erotic power outside of the bedroom, or even in battle, Rey would have surely been dubbed a Jedi master by now—or a Sith lord, for that matter.

 _Now_ , whined her inner desires.

The female looked down. She relocated her body down further.

Sliding his hands to her hips and clenching them hungrily, Ren was quietly begging for her to sit back down.

Before settling back onto him, Rey's gaze returned to his face. She anticipated his next move and readied herself.

Kylo Ren aimed his hips, lifted them with a vigorous thrust, and let out a hefty grunt.

First, a spike of pain.

After that, fullness.

Indulging in the mind-numbing, pulsating pressure, Rey started to move slowly on top. Just as equally moved as his partner, Ren responded by moving with her accordingly, maintaining his grip on her hips, tipping his head back in satisfaction while moaning.

Rey felt the raging wild fire of lust inside her, burning and consuming her insides with a vicious roar. Her brain. Her throat. Her lungs. Her heart. Her womb. They were all going up in flames. Her body seemed as if trying to put out these fires in every way imaginable, with water and moisture from sweating to lubrication. Yet, it was all no match. It failed. The fire raged on, and it had only just begun.

Rey was going to milk this. Continuing the flow of their hips, she closed her eyes and groaned while leaning back and letting her lower body slide harder into the sensation. At the same time, she kept her body propped up by placing both hands behind her on his legs, then extended her legs outward and laid them over Ren's body. Her delicate ankles rested next to each side of his head, tickled by the feeling of his smooth black hair. Enticed by the change of position, the male slid his hands over her legs and gripped on to her by her knees. This time, he thrusted her a little harder.

The lovers kept this position for about a minute before they shifted. Ren slowly sat himself up with Rey's legs remaining against his body. This prompted the brunette to look up at him with a heated look, just so she could maintain her control, even as the movement forced her to lay her back upon his legs, hands above her head, fingers entangled in her chocolate hair. Ren still held onto the girl by her knees and looked down into her eyes. The beauty of her disheveled appearance and passionate glare kept him spellbound while he continued to enjoy himself within her for another minute.

 _Ohhhhh, soooo good~…._

 _Wait… Is he trying to dominate you? How dare he do that… Show him who conquers the bed._

Without hesitation, Rey leaned forward and pressed both hands against Ren's torso. She pushed him hard.

Ren let out a moan of surprise while his back hit the mattress, eyes popping back open.

Rey retracted both of her legs. She quickly flopped from her back onto her stomach, using her weight to pin him down on his back.

Before Ren could catch his breath and comprehend what was going on, he stopped. He shut his eyes, gritted his teeth and grunted.

Rey was sinking her teeth into the base of his neck and nibbling on the spot. Although it probably stung for him, the girl could hear a hint of pleasure in the noise he just made. In addition, she could feel him thrust into her harder. This time, however, his hands flung onto her back, nails digging deep into her soft, sensitive flesh, recreating for her the sensations that currently moved him.

For the fires of lust, that pain was nothing but fresh gasoline.

Rey withdrew her teeth, leaving a wet, inflamed mark on his neck that was nearly bleeding. She dragged her lips against his skin and planted the same bite on his collarbone. The bite forced Ren to let out a louder grunt and move gradually harder against her body. During this position, Rey left a few more bites here and there on his chest and shoulders, branding his body with her marks. The red, blotchy love bites over the man's body were like a secret code of the flesh. In this carnal language, the markings proclaimed a powerful message. "Rey was here."

Then, Rey decided to change positions again with her mate. She had sat up and turned her body around with her back facing Kylo Ren. She spread her legs out and leaned her hips into the thrusts. In adherence, he sat up with her and worked harder against her, hitting against the perfect spot within her.

For both of them, the climax was approaching.

Seeming so overwhelmed and numb, Kylo Ren was groaning louder now. His knees bent, and his toes clung to the sheets. His hands, resting on the bed to support his body, were rolling into fists.

Shifting her lower legs and tucking them beneath her widespread thighs, Rey leaned herself forward until the front of her was rested against his propped-up thighs. She snaked her hands beneath them and hugged them tightly to her body, her breasts cushioning her chest against his knees. In response, Ren pressed up against her breasts a little more, trying to feel and fondle them with his knees in sync with his moves.

Then, their bodies kicked into full power.

Ren's hips went at their fullest speed.

Rey moaned louder.

 _Yes… Oh yes…. More…_

She could hear him exhale her name now.

 _A little more…_

She shut her eyes.

 _Oh gods, more!..._

Her partner whined louder through his teeth.

 _Oh, fuck!..._

Rey tipped her head back.

 _OHHH~!_

Now at his climax, Kylo Ren whaled loudly.

Rey unleashed a passionate outcry.

Finally, simultaneously, they came.

~ooo~

Awakened by her own outcry, Rey's eyes shot open, her body forced upward into a sitting position. She let out a gasp for air and panted heavily.

Suddenly, Ren's presence was gone. There was total blackness.

Even the pale moonlight was gone.

"W-wha…."

What had just happened? Regaining her breath, Rey looked around in the darkness. Once her eyes adjusted, she could make out where she was….

Unfortunately, this was not the bedroom of a cabin.

Indeed, she now recognized where she was. Back in her own room.

"Just a dream," she admitted to herself in a whisper. Not only was she surprised, for some reason, she was feeling disappointed and a little angry.

She wiped off her forehead. Her stomach turned a little from what remained on her hand after that—a heavy matting of sweat. "Uggh… Dammit," she scoffed under her breath in disgust and shock. A few seconds later, she realized that the rest of her body was shimmering with a coat of sweat. What an intense dream it was. It made her _absolutely soaked_. _Everywhere_ …

 _Another wet dream_ , she repeated, dwelling in frustration. _Again? Really?_ With a heavy groan and sigh, Rey closed her eyes and wearily laid back down with a thump on her small mattress.

~ooo~

"Hmmmm….. How cute…."

"Sister!" shrilled a voice from behind the doors. Loud, vicious knocking followed.

Recognizing the voice was an adult female, perhaps in her early twenties, lounging in a luxurious bath. For just a few minutes, she had been sitting in the invigorating hot water with a peaceful, blissful look on her face, as if she had been meditating about something pleasant. Now, because of the shouting and noise, her lips had contracted into a frown. She released a weary sigh. "I've already told you before, Giazem. Please don't disturb me during my b—"

Before she could finish, the doors flung open, slamming against the walls. Startled, the bathing lady opened her eyes and glanced over at the source of the loud bang. Storming in towards her from the doorway was another female, appearing not even sixteen, wearing an irate expression on her youthful face.

The elder female tilted her head and scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Dear gods, what is it this time?" she groaned. "Is this because I borrowed your hairbrush?"

The other girl stopped at the edge of the bath, still shooting her an angry glare. Not a word came out of her mouth.

"What?~"

"Cavan," growled Giazem.

"Yes? What about him?" asked the other, raising a brow.

"He won't answer my calls…."

"Okay…. And what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Have him beheaded..."

The woman gave her sister an irritated look. "For not answering your calls…. _Really_?"

"Tazaar, I think he's seeing Jizelle again!"

Letting out another scoff, the lady named Tazaar looked away from her sister Giazem for a minute, thinking to herself. Feeling her long, dark-brown hair coming slightly undone, her hands came up out of the water to readjust the silver pin that held it up in a bun. "Sister, dear," she said softly, "when was the last time you spoke to that boy?"

"This morning," replied Giazem, her voice lowering a bit.

"And how many times have you tried to call him since then?"

"About ten times…"

"Over the span of how long?"

Giazem paused. "About five minutes…"

Tazaar turned to her younger sibling and remained silent for a minute.

"He usually responds immediately," added the girl.

The elder sister let out another sigh. "Let me tell you a few secrets about boys," she said calmly. "Number one, boys typically don't like when girls call them a bazillion times over the span of a few minutes. And, number two, just because he doesn't respond to you for five minutes doesn't necessarily mean he's cheating on you."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well, as absorbed as teens are these days with their hologram technology, boys aren't always available by hologram calling every single second of the day. The reason being, we all have lives and do other things besides call each other. Think of what he could possibly be doing during those five minutes, Giazem. He could be training, he could be eating, he could be napping, and for all we know, he could even be pissing. Seriously, do you want him to hologram call you and let you see him piss? I don't think so.

"In other words, I am not going to have someone's head chopped off for having a life."

Giazem twirled a finger in a wavy lock of her dark hair, rolling her eyes at her sister. "Whatever," she mumbled.

After fixing her hair, Tazaar placed her hands back in the water. "Now, sister, go on your way, and leave Cavan be until he calls you back," she told her. "Besides, you've just barged in on me at a very bad time. I was in the middle of checking on something…"

"What do you mean?" asked Giazem, now giving her sister a puzzled look.

"Oh, you know, that _really important_ thing…."

"Details?"

"That thing with Ben Solo…. Remember?"

Giazem's face softened, her eyes growing a little wide. "Oh….. How's that coming along?"

"I'm working on it," replied Tazaar. "It's… getting there."

"Okay." The younger sister nodded. She turned to leave the bathroom.

"And Giazem, one more thing," stated her sister as she leaned over the edge of the bath.

"Yes, sister?" responded the other.

"Make sure you look your best. Snoke is visiting us this evening." Tazaar gave her sister a pleasant smile after she said this. The lady's smile revealed two prominently sharp fangs.

Giazem nodded, then walked out the bathroom, shutting both doors behind her.

Tazaar had already returned to relaxing in her bath. She closed her eyes, tuning into the force once again. After a few minutes of meditation, she had finally sensed something that made her smile and chuckle quietly.

~ooo~

 _THE END_


End file.
